


Neon Night City

by Fenris30



Category: Tekken
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Lemon, Limousine Sex, Limousines, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Rimming, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:24:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7761349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenris30/pseuds/Fenris30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lars Alexandersson and Hwoarang are planning a night at a club; the weather being more in the chilly autumn range means the motorcycle is a bad idea, so they decide to take a limo. Thankfully Lee is able to provide a suitable limo for the two. It seems that the ride gets just a little interesting...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neon Night City

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: The following story is gift art for the lovely Shadi of shadisbizarreadventure. She loves Lars Alexandersson and Hwoarang(so do I, for what it's worth), and I figured she might enjoy a little story featuring them!
> 
> This is a oneshot, PWP, smut, yaoi, the whole nine. XD

“Hurry _up._ ”

“I'm almost done.” Lars rolled his eyes at Hwoarang's typical impatience. He was excited to go; the man was a few years younger than Lars-in his early twenties-and occasionally still acted like an overactive teenager when it came to going out. Not that he minded, of course, but it would warrant an eyeroll every so often. He was applying the last bit of his eyeliner.

They were heading to a club tonight. They had trained hard this day-Lars reckoned both of them would be feeling some of the blows they took for several days-and decided, after some fussing, that they should actually just take it easy this night and go out. It had been awhile since they had done this.

Of course, Lars knew when Hwoarang wanted to 'take it easy', he meant 'Go to a club to get drunk.'

He sort of didn't mind tonight. He wasn't _too_ stuffy, but Hwoarang occasionally poked at his more military-groomed attitude. Lars had trouble believing Hwoarang actually managed to stay in the military more than five minutes.

Adjusting his tie, he stepped out. He had opted for a more stylish outfit, even though it wasn't a formal club; a black, button down shirt worn untucked, a tie, a pair of heavy leather pants-he appreciated they also had decent protective value in a fight-and heavy combat boots. Hwoarang turned, his eyebrow raising.

“Damn. You clean up nicely.”

Lars snorted. Hwoarang looked very good tonight himself; while he always did, tonight he wore a loose tank top which showed off his muscled, yet wiry frame; tight leather pants, and huge, buckled, heavy boots. He knew those things had enough metal loaded into them to probably put a hole in a concrete wall. His goggles were perched on his head-as always-and his red hair was combed back, though still loose and wild. He always looked a bit wild, even when he tried to dress up.

Shaking his head, he ran a hand through his hair. “How are we getting there?”

“Motorcycle?” Hwoarang grinned.

“It's raining.”

“You won't melt.”

Lars made a face. “Look, we'll get a limo.” A certain someone had offered him transportation recently, if he should need it.

Hwoarang blinked. “Well then.”

He folded his arms. “It's about an hour away. It's worth it. Besides...”

“...Waait. One of Lee's, isn't it.”

Lars shrugged. “It's a limo. You should be happy I'm not calling you a generic taxi.”

“Nice to know I'm worth a bit more,” Hwoarang replied dryly. He grabbed Lars' butt as he walked down the stairs; he replied with a slightly surly grunt and followed, though the corner of his mouth held a little smirk.

Lars grabbed his longcoat; it was on the chilly side outdoors. Hwoarang wore one of these as well; his had a few more buckles on it and the like, giving it a bit more of a punk aesthetic which the man seemed to live on. He stuck a cigarette in the corner of his mouth, sliding one out of the pack toward the redhead's direction. He grabbed one as they made their way downstairs.

Pulling his coat around himself, he lit the smoke; Hwoarang had his own red-and-black steel lighter that he used. The smoke curled in the chill night air; it was clear, though the light pollution prevented seeing much of anything. Sky and cloudscrapers cut the skyline everywhere; the buildings loomed like huge, neon-and-steel monoliths across the city, showing that it was indeed the corporations that held the power.

He knew one of them had just likely sent the limo out that was on its way to pick them up.

“Daydreaming?” Hwoarang said, smirking as he blew a stream of smoke from his mouth.

Lars smirked. “Sort of.”

The redhead chuckled, slinging his arm roughly around him. “We'll be somewhere fun soon. Don't worry.”

“You're the impatient one.”

Hwoarang snorted, pushing him as he smoked.

Cars continued to drive by, given that they were staying fairly close to the city center, and it wasn't too late yet. Eventually Lars spotted the limo pulling up; it was a black stretch, a rather nice affair.

_Thanks for not skimping on us there, Lee._

Lars told the driver-an elderly, though well-groomed man-to drive them around for an hour or so before crawling into he spacious back seats where Hwoarang was already relaxing, one boot up on the seat across from him and a hand behind his head.

“Okay, this one's great. I don't think I've ever been in one this big before.”

“Do you have to put your feet on the seat?” Lars grumped.

“Lee won't know.” He began to rummage around in the mini-fridge in the back, pulling out a bottle of chilled vodka. He grinned. “He even stocked it!” He frowned. “No soju, though.”

“I hope he doesn't decide to charge you for that.”

“Pfft. He won't.”

Lars got a glass, imagining that Lee's good graces-this day, anyway-held over to the stuff in the fridge. _I hope._ He held it out for Hwoarang to fill up, before sitting back again, making sure the window separating the seats was shut. The limo had two areas to sit; they were in the furthest one, making the distance between them and the driver quite far. It might as well been a private meeting room.

Hwoarang looked out the tinted window at the city life passing by. He had been born and bred in the big city, and would never leave it. He couldn't imagine living out in the middle of nowhere, like he knew a few people liked to do. After some moments, he turned to Lars, who was gently sipping his drink. Hwoarang knew he took it easy early in the night.

“How far is this place?”

“Other side of the city. We'll be there in an hour or so.”

He nodded, finishing his glass and placing it in one of cup holders at the side. The limo ride was incredibly smooth, and the bumps in the road barely even shook the glasses. He looked back over at Lars, smirking. He looked incredibly hot in this outfit; the tie, the slightly unbuttoned and untucked shirt, and the eyeliner. He slid a hand up his leg, smirking.

Lars jumped, blinking. “Hwo!” _Here?_

“What? There's a set of seats and like three barriers between us and the old geezer up there.”

“Two barriers,” Lars replied absently. Hwoarang's firm touch had already caused him to shift a bit uncomfortably.

“I'm sure they're both soundproof.”

Lars found himself scooting over in the backseat, allowing the obviously and extremely horny Hwoarang next to him where he found his hands sliding the goggles off his head. It was one of the few times the redhead would allow him to do this.

More to Lars' insistence, after the time he actually tried to wear them during sex.

Hwoarang pushed forward to kiss him; he didn't start slowly, like Lars would often do, but knowing there wasn't much time he decided to get right into things. He slid his tongue into his mouth, kissing him roughly, though with a lot of passion. While Hwoarang _was_ unrefined, he was passionate, which Lars did appreciate.

Lars found himself moving onto Hwoarang's lap, straddling him. He reached down, feeling through his trousers at his midsection; he was already incredibly hard. When the kiss broke, Lars leaned in to take his lower lip in his mouth to gently suck it; Hwoarang's hands found their way up under his shirt, where they began to rake his fingers down his back.

The only sounds in the back seat were music-played at a fairly low level-the hum of the vehicle, and their heavy breathing. Lars hoped they had no reason to stop or anything, or gods forbid have to pick Lee up. It's not that Lee would care-he slept with anyone that moved-but he knew Lee would get a few good chuckles out of it. As far as he knew, it was just for them right now, but he had no way of knowing if Lee called to the driver or something.

_He probably meant for us to do this, judging by the alcohol he stocked the fridge with._

He pulled away finally after giving him one more nip, and slid his hands down to undo Hwoarang's belt...and then trousers.

Hwoarang chuckled. “Already?”

“I'm not sure how much time we have.” He hadn't bothered checking his watch.

“Time does fly...” he agreed. He ran his hands through Lars' carefully combed hair; it caused the spikes to go a bit wild. Lars grunted, though he wasn't too bothered at the moment. He could fix it in the bathroom when they got to the establishment.

Hwoarang's hands came back around to unbutton his shirt; he left the tie, however. He thought he looked good like this. Hwoarang rarely wore sleeves himself; he was always in some sort of sleeveless shirt or tank top. The only time he'd wear sleeves was with his dobok. His hands traced down Lars' chest and rather muscular stomach; the leather pants he wore rode dangerously low.

Lars suddenly sat up, slid his coat off and pushed the redhead back against the seat; pushing forward to kiss him roughly again for a few moments, working his member loose from his trousers. He began to slowly kiss down Hwoarang's torso, firm from his years of working out.

He reached the bottom, though he gently pushed his now almost painfully hard member out of the way for a few moments so he could tease his lower stomach, listening to his low moans as he did.

“D...Damnit...” Hwoarang muttered. He began to rub Lars' head...though Lars wasn't about to let him go without teasing.

Smirking, he nudged closer to his member, his breath causing the other man to shiver. He allowed a hand to run up and down Hwoarang's muscular leg; he had a wonderful set of legs on him, that was for sure. He repositioned-Lars was a fairly tall man and despite the limo being big he _was_ a bit cramped-and began to tease the tip of his member with his tongue.

Hwoarang growled low in his throat, trying to keep somewhat quiet as he gently stroked Lars' soft hair.

Lars shifted his leather trousers down to his knees; he couldn't take them much further due to Hwoarang's massive, buckled boots which took far too long to take off. It didn't matter...he could do what he slid down here to do just as well.

The redhead let a low and shaking moan escape his lips as Lars took his substantial length into his mouth, gently sucking at him as he slid another hand up to stroke his stomach. He continued, taking him deep as he slid his hand up and underneath to massage him gently as he worked. Occasionally he would pull back to tease the tip with his tongue.

Another moan-a bit louder than he would have liked-escaped Hwoarang's lips. Lars knew exactly what he liked, and this felt _so_ fucking good. He was a bit rough with him, too...just how he liked it. Not enough to be uncomfortable, but enough to drive him just a little mad.

He was considering how he was going to get him back for this later as he took him deeply again, sucking harder. Hwoarang stretched out, shifting. His long legs were a little cramped back here in this position, but he wasn't about to budge. He was feeling too damned good. He slid his hands back in Lars' hair as he continued to suck.

Lars smiled to himself, he could tell by the way Hwoarang was shifting-and the sounds he was making-that he was going to bring him over soon. He wouldn't be _quite_ finished with him yet, though.

Reaching underneath-it was difficult due to the position but Lars didn't quite care-he slid a finger up and inside of him from behind. Hwoarang grunted, thrusting his hips toward him as he bit his lip and came; he could feel Lars begin to suck harder as he swallowed. Sweat beaded on his forehead despite the cool air blowing in from the vents.

It always felt pretty goddamn amazing when he'd do this, and their current situation made it even more fun.

Lars finished him off, pulling back and licking his lips, his eyes giving him a rather enticing look. While he wanted to have a little more fun, he couldn't take too much time; he had no idea, but he guessed they were due to arrive at their destination alarmingly soon.

Hwoarang began to sit up. “Lars?” he panted.

He smirked, turning him around and kissing a line down his spine. Hwoarang grunted, pressing his face into the limo's leather seat. He growled when he felt Lars' tongue begin to tease him a few moments from behind; he was trying not to bite the seat in pleasure, but it was _really_ fucking hard at this very moment.

Lars was exceptionally good with his hands and mouth; and he was letting him know this. While he was being teased, his hands ran down his back and sides, holding onto him as he teased him just a few more moments before sitting up, pulling himself loose from his trousers. Hwoarang started to sit up to turn, but Lars pushed him back down.

“No time,” he panted.

“I'll get you later,” the Korean replied, smirking evilly. _Oh, will I._

Lars prepared himself; knowing what he was likely going to do tonight, he had brought along a few necessary items. It didn't take him too long; before Hwoarang knew it he felt Lars sliding gently into him, settling and waiting for him to adjust. He felt Hwoarang relax; while he could be rough, occasionally he liked to take it easy.

Besides, they were still in a rather precarious position. They couldn't do their usual antics that they would do at home, which could occasionally result in near sparring.

He began to thrust, speeding up rather quickly as he realized that he was beginning to be a bit sore at this point; he was so horny that he was going to release, and soon. Leaning forward, he kissed lightly and nipped at Hwoarang's neck, the other man gripping one of his hands.

After a few more minutes-his stomach jumping when they pulled to a bit of a longer stop, presumably just for a light-he release, moaning low in his throat, thrusting faster until he was finished. Panting, he slid out carefully, grabbing whatever tissues were in his pocket to prevent any excess mess to Lee's limo. He had to keep himself from chuckling.

They managed to quickly clean themselves up and settle, Hwoarang putting the window down more to allow the cool air to blow in-it was nice for drying the sweat on his forehead-before lighting a cigarette. He passed one over to Lars, who took one and accepted the light. After taking a deep puff and exhaling, the redhead looked over and chuckled.

“Well.” He smirked. “That was sudden.”

Lars shrugged, raising an eyebrow and adjusting his tie. He hadn't bothered closing his shirt yet. He blew a thin stream of smoke from his lips. He then sat up and glanced out the window.

“Hmm, it seems like we're almost there.”

“I didn't even get a chance to get another drink yet.”

“We can drink inside.” He still somewhat tasted Hwoarang in his mouth. Not that he minded.

“True.” He sat up to lean over to plant a light kiss on Lars' mouth. He felt like he owed him _that_ much after the limo antics. His brain-still slightly foggy from the fun-mused that even through all of that Lars' eyeliner was still about perfect.

The limo pulled to a stop, and the two had straightened themselves out as the driver opened their door for them. Lars got out first, followed by Hwoarang. They continued to smoke as they walked up to the club; it was located in a tall building on the other side of the city. The neon around lit up the night sky as the wind continued to blow their hair about. Hwoarang adjusted his goggles, watching Lars walk ahead of him. The rain was still slight; he hoped it would settle down so they could grab some ramen or bibimbap from an outdoor booth after this. 

“Nice ass,” Hwoarang shouted.

Lars turned around, shooting the snarky redhead a glare over his shoulder...though Hwoarang could tell by the look in his eyes he was only kidding.

“Watch it,” he replied, before turning toward the club.

_Thanks, Lee. I owe you for this one._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ANYWAY, I just wanted to say HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHADI! This is for you and I hope you enjoy it. Gift art is always difficult since I'm always worried I'll screw something up, but I hope this had enough Lars/Hwoarang to give you a smile. You're awesome and hope you have an amazeballs birthday!!


End file.
